


Assorted characters.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Original Work, Sharpe - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: All my characters who I am loving but haven't found a plot for yet.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Lara Croft/Original Character(s), Richard Sharpe/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Assorted characters.

Bernadette Temperance Darwin. (Avengers OC.)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464259/chapters/53676136> < Both Avengers OC are in this fic.

Emily-Alice Elisabeth York. (Avengers OC)

####  Sophronia Ada Stephenson (Assassins creed: syndicate OC)

[https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946165 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946165)< For my AC fic, Its slow to update but eh.

  
Evangeline Cecilia Madalene Higgs (Sharpe OC)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868455/chapters/54657805>< Sharpe Fic, Slow to update.

Rose May Black (Tomb raider OC)

Samindel Nightbranch (Skyrim OC)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945927/chapters/54850132> < Ficlets including her adventures.

Apollonia (Odyssey OC)

Willow (Pirate OC)


End file.
